<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love You, I Always Have by SapphicaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844023">I love You, I Always Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites'>SapphicaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna-centric (Disney), Canon, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen (2013), Sister/Sister Incest, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has finally realised it. She's realised that all along... she's been in love with Elsa. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love You, I Always Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna should have realised it ages back. She should have figured it out a long time ago. All the signs were there. It was so obvious that she could have seen it from space if she could. She felt an idiot for not seeing it sooner.</p><p>She was in love with her sister.</p><p>That sounded so wrong, it made no sense, but Anna's sister also had the power to manipulate ice, which also didn't make any sense. Arendelle was a strange place and Elsa and Anna were a rather strange pair of sisters. If anything, the attraction Anna felt was normal by their standards.</p><p>Elsa. Once upon a time her sister and them being together again had felt like a distant memory, an afterthought. Something that was at the corner of her mind yet never happened. In a way, Elsa became this almost mythical figure to Anna, like she was this divine being that Anna only caught glimpses of.</p><p>Over the years of sitting by her door, catching glances of her in the halls of the castle, her long blonde hair, those dazzling blue eyes. She was a shy, introverted, yet kind woman. Even though she and Anna had only shared the briefest of conversations during their time apart, Anna enjoyed every moment of them.</p><p>And then the coronation and all that followed had happened. Elsa in not one, but two gorgeous dresses, the two of them laughing over chocolate, Anna giving her life to save Elsa from Hans and her subsequent rebirth, embracing her tightly when Arendelle was thawed.</p><p>It was that last bit that had really made it click with Anna.</p><p>For countless nights, Anna had pondered what had actually saved her, what had thawed her heart. And finally... it came to her. For the longest time, she had thought Elsa's powers, her own love for her had saved her... but in actuality, it was her own act of true love, her sacrifice was what had saved her in the first place.</p><p>Her true, unconditional love... for Elsa.</p><p>That morning, Anna knew she couldn't hide this from Elsa. Now that she had fully realised the extent of her true feelings for her dearest sister, she wouldn't conceal them like Elsa concealed her powers. She had so much love to give Elsa, love that she knew Elsa deserved.</p><p>Thankfully, due to her habit of sleeping in, Anna had woken up at just the right moment. Elsa would be finished with her morning council meeting by now. Those duties did take quite some time, so she should have just finished that meeting any moment now.</p><p>It wasn't before long that Anna was rushing through the halls of the castle, quickly changed into her green casual outfit, seeking her sister out. It didn't take long to find her. She heard the sound of soft humming coming from a nearby hallway.</p><p>Anna followed the beautiful humming, knowing whose angelic voice it belonged to. Gods, she adored Elsa's voice.</p><p>Elsa was making her way through a corridor, clad in her usual stunning ice dress, with that cape that trailed behind it so elegantly and gracefully. The sunlight that filtered through the window made her ice cape shimmer like the fjord outside of the castle.</p><p>"Elsa!" Anna called out to the blonde.</p><p>The Queen turned, blinking, her eyes sparkling when she saw Anna. Anna stopped for a moment, looking at that beautiful heart-shaped face of Elsa's, those smooth, soft cheeks that she wanted to caress in her hands and those full lips... that she desperately wanted to kiss.</p><p>"Oh, Anna!" She greeted her. "You're up early... even by your standards."</p><p>Heading forward, Anna reached out and took Elsa's hands. She almost half expected Elsa to pull her hands back, out of fear... but now that Elsa had learned to embrace her powers, she had no fear of touch and Anna, she wanted to touch Elsa forever.</p><p>Elsa's cold fingers wrapped around Anna's hands, weirdly giving off their own sense of warmth. Anna's heart glowed and she stared into Elsa's divine eyes. Would Elsa feel the same way? Would this ruin her happiness? Anna didn't know... but she didn't care. Elsa needed to know.</p><p>There were a few moments when Anna couldn't speak. She'd had this dream of some fairytale prince or princess declaring their undying love for her... and now she was in the role of declaring her own feelings for the woman of her dreams. She was Elsa's fairy tale love.</p><p><em>Okay, idiot, just tell her you love her</em>, Anna said in her thoughts. <em>It's not that hard. She's right here and just look at how she's staring at you!</em></p><p>But it was harder than it sounded. Anna had some slight cold feet at this. Would telling Elsa she loved her ruin their happiness? Would she hate her for it? There was always the possibility, but Anna just knew she had to push her fears aside.</p><p>Elsa had controlled her fears, she could do the same.</p><p>"Was there something... you wanted?" Elsa wondered. "Not that I don't mind just holding your hands like this."</p><p>Anna blushed. "S-Sorry," she stuttered. She sighed. "Elsa... what do you know about love?"</p><p>Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Love is putting someone else's needs before yours," Anna replied, reciting what Olaf said. "And... I put so many of my needs before yours."</p><p>"Because you love me as a sister," Elsa replied. "And I did the same. I hid myself away, to protect you and our kingdom from my magic."</p><p>"No, because I have always cared for you, wanted to do everything with you," Anna stated. "I mean, you're gorgeous and sweet and kind and have always been there for me and I realised that... I don't want some fairytale prince, or whatever. What I really want... is you."</p><p>The Queen blushed deeply. "Anna... what are you saying?"</p><p>"Don't you get it, Elsa?" Anna stated. "I love you. I always have. I have been in love with you for all of these years. So please... don't leave me."</p><p>Elsa just stared, awestruck. The blush on her cheeks had grown larger and she just stared with those big blue eyes of hers. Anna felt worried, but... the truth was out now. She wasn't taking anything back. If there was going to be consequences of this action... she'd accept them.</p><p>And then... Elsa replied.</p><p>"I... I love you too."</p><p>Without any hesitation, Anna just grabbed Elsa's cheeks... and kissed her. To her great surprise, Elsa embraced the kiss, closing her eyes. She pressed her lips tightly to Anna, hands wrapped around her waist at back. This felt like a dream to her, one she hoped to never wake from.</p><p>One of Anna's hands travelled down from Elsa's cheeks, its fingers curling around Elsa's shoulder. The two sisters held one another in the kiss for a few moments... before they parted and their foreheads touched. Anna felt her heart pulsing softly in her chest.</p><p>She felt Elsa pull her closer, hold her tighter. Anna was very confused and unsure about what was going to happen next... but she'd done the deed. She'd confessed and kissed her beautiful sister and said beautiful sister had kissed her back... and it had been so perfect.</p><p>"Was... that too much?" Anna wondered, a little nervous.</p><p>Elsa shook her head. "Truth be told... I've been thinking about doing that for a long time myself."</p><p>Anna tilted Elsa's chin up again. "I love you, Elsa."</p><p>"And I love you just as much as you love me, my beautiful sister," Elsa responded, her voice full of adoration for Anna. "Kiss me... please." She sounded very needy in that moment and Anna saw a tear roll down her cheek.</p><p>She had just made Elsa the happiest woman in the whole wide world. And then, Anna did as Elsa wanted, pulling her close and kissing her again, beautifully and softly. Elsa was hers. She'd won her heart and now, Elsa wasn't going to leave her, ever again.</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's Note: </strong>Okay so I just wanted to post some Elsanna today hehe. This was in my docs for a while, I wrote it a while back. I remember being inspired by two things. 1. A post by Glittering Snowfall and Mountainsays about wanting more Anna-centric Elsanna and 2. A Catradora thing I wrote that was literally called "Do you wanna build a snowman" xD. So yeah, I used a Catradora quote for an Elsanna for this hehe.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy the gay sister cuteness!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>